


Please, master.

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bloodplay, Dom!Alastair, Facial, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Dean, Submissive, Suspension (kind of), s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself hungering for something more after that day he met his master again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, master.

»On your knees.«

Dean dropped instantly, knees hitting hard concrete floor, pain surging up his body as his nerves took the hit. His breathing was calm, chest moving slowly up and down as he kept himself focused. He knew he couldn't lose focus, not now.

»Shirt off.«

He was quick, knowing time was of the essence these days. If Castiel even got the sense that Dean was in danger, all this would be ruined. So Dean didn't even spare a single thought to the angel when he was in this position.  
The shirt came off and he tossed it far from him, still controlling his breathing, eyes focused on something far in front of him.

»Good. Hands behind your back.«

Again, quick movements and placing his hands together very methodically. He'd done this before, many times, he knew the routine through and through, at least the beginning. What ever happened in the end was not up to him.  
He felt his wrists ache as some metal clung around them, locking him into place now. He shivered as he felt cold fingertips caress his left shoulder, running past the still swollen hand-brand the angel had left on him. The shivering halted his calm breathing though and it did not go unnoticed.

»Disappointing.«

Dean dropped his head, fuck. Already he had messed this up, he wasn't sure yet if it was intentionally or unintentionally however. He did his best to get his breathing back to the same rhythm, body calming again and lifted his head, focusing again on the distant spot in front of him.

»I apologize master,« Dean growled, »forgive me.«

»Polite and remorseful. Very nice, Dean. I'll allow it for today. Do not make it a habit however.«

The voice was dark and full of authority, making Dean's skin tingle but he fought with every fiber of his being to not succumb to it. He listened closely as footsteps kept circling around him, his length hard in his jeans, excited and eager to get started.

»It is good to see you are prepared to play, Dean. This appeases me greatly.« 

»Yes.« Dean huffed back, still doing his best to keep calm. The anticipation had him on pins and needles, certain that if his master wanted to Dean would be coming just from listening to his commanding voice. 

The voice finally got a shape as it moved in front of Dean, arms calmly crossed behind his back and stance assertive, powerful - a master, Dean's master. White eyes beamed down at Dean who still kept his eyes locked in front of him, now focused on the silver button on his master's black slacks. 

»Are you ready to begin, son?«

»Yes. Please, master.« 

»Very well.«

\------

Dean wriggled a little as he felt his shoulders pop behind him, dislocating with ease as he was lifted slightly off the ground, toe tips barely touching the floor now. The chain holding him rang through the hall clearly, metal meeting metal, and he tried to grasp at it with the limited amount of feeling he had left in his fingers. It was painful, and awkward, but he wanted it. Ever since that day, his desires had changed dramatically, as though something deep within him had been awakened, and instead of running from it he had decided to pursue it, to try and control it for once.

»I wonder,« the master spoke, »does your brother not question your bruises? Surely he must notice that you are practically purple all over after our, hm, sessions.«

»I like to wear a lot of shirts,« Dean grunted, »besides, doesn't concern him.« 

»Ah, no. That is true. Tell me Dean,« the master sighed, »which do you want today? Pain? Or pleasure?« 

Dean felt cold hands slither from his back and over his stomach, long digits playing at the edge of his jeans. He was still hard, amazingly so as the process of getting him up and hanging had taken a little longer today - intentionally, Dean had thought, for his sign of weakness earlier.

»Both?«

He felt cocky today, and figured why not try. Either way he'd get one of them, he knew he would, and maybe his master felt adventurous today as well. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, feeling how the digits were slithering past his jeans and boxers, running across the stubble underneath them.

»Feeling adventurous are we? Hm, yes. We might be able to do that today.«

Fuck yes, Dean was excited now. Usually, either he'd be run down from coming so much or almost bleeding out, but today he'd get to experience both sensations at once. His master had made it into an art form to read exactly what Dean desired that day, leaving them both sated and content as his master simply wished to spend time toying with his boy, regardless how the time was spent.

Dean felt the hands open his jeans and instantly going back down his boxers, both hands groping him viciously, one hand rubbing and slightly pinching his tight balls, the other grabbing his hard length and stroking very thoroughly. Behind him he felt his master move in on him, cold clothes making him shiver, alongside the very, very warm length pressing up against his backside.  
Dean let out a low moan, starting to pant right after, eyes pressed shut as he felt the tiny pinches surge through his abdomen. He had stopped trying to ground himself and was kept still from the long arms around him. 

The master started kissing and biting the sore, almost numb shoulders in front of him, sharp canines drawing blood easy. Dean could feel how the small streams started to run down his back, drawing out another moan as he felt his master's tongue lick eagerly at some of the wounds. Before he could think further, his pants and boxers were pulled off, leaving him buck-naked except for his boots. Damn things were so clunky, he thought to himself. It didn't seem to matter to his master however, who simply grunted in delight and continued to pleasure his boy whilst eagerly biting and sucking at the muscular shoulders.

»So beautiful my boy,« his master grunted, releasing his grip of Dean who whined loudly in dissatisfaction. It was returned with a slap across his dickhead, making him shout, roar almost, and ache all over.  
»I understand that you are needy, Dean, but no need to be such a little brat about it.«

»Sorry, I'm sorry, please,« Dean practically cried, panting hard from the slap, still rock hard to his own surprise. 

His master moved in front of him now, and as Dean was raised they were at eye level. He felt a strong hand grasp around his throat and opened his eyes to see ivory eyes staring intensely into his. He tried to moan again but couldn't get enough air, feeling how he was swinging slightly now the hands hadn't gotten him secured. 

»You asked for this yourself, boy. I'm simply playing along.«

Dean tried to nod and closed his eyes again, feeling dizzy very quickly. Finally the hand dropped and he gasped for a breath, eyes fluttering open slightly to look up and down his master. Thankfully, the meatsuit had been saved somehow - magic worked wonders - which was perfect for Dean. He liked his master just as he'd been that day. Tall, frightening, sharp jaw, sharp nose, deep eyes. Although he had no recollection of how his master looked in Hell, this would probably be the shape he'd imagined him in regardless.

He was very needy indeed, hard cock throbbing impatiently, occasionally hitting the soft fabric of his master's slacks, no doubt staining them with precome but he couldn't lower his head far enough to see it. His master moved in on him again, hands tenderly brushing up his ribs and over his back now, ending up at his ass which got grabbed and marked by long, claw-like fingernails. Dean lifted his head slightly - as much as he could - to let his master get free roam of his throat and chest, feeling dozens of tender kisses and affectionate licks cover him. It wasn't very often that he felt this kind of pleasure with his master, who usually only viciously bit or sucked on his skin, but Dean appreciated this stark contrast to the pain.

The cold hands grabbed him tight and lifted him slightly, Dean understanding and did his best to tug his legs up, locking them around his master's waist and feeling some of the pain in his shoulders ease, not being held in suspense anymore. The master growled in approval and continued to kiss and grope, nails starting to scrape at the tender skin of Dean's ass and back, marking him more and more. Dean felt like coming already, the heat of his master under him and the sensations sending him soaring. He panted and shuddered, regaining some feeling in his fingers and grabbed the chain holding him, pulling himself a little up and letting go to motion to his master he wanted more.

»So eager my boy..« the master hummed, kissing up Dean's neck and jaw, making Dean lower his head to gently bump their foreheads together.  
»I love it when you're this hungry for it.«

Dean felt cocky again and leaned in to kiss his master, who at first pulled away, making Dean whine a little and furrow his brows. It seemed his master took pity in him then, and with a smile he leaned back in to kiss Dean tenderly and deep, both their tongues baiting at each other short after. Dean still tried to rock a little on his master's hips, who still kneaded at the soft cheeks in his grip, one hand moving a little closer to Dean's entrance. 

There was hardly any sound in the room other than the low growls from both Dean and his master, wet kisses, the chain moving on and hitting metal occasionally and eventually the sound of skin getting slapped. Dean's master had released his one hand to smack harshly at the soft skin, making Dean jump and whimper again against his master's mouth, cock twitching between them. He felt his entrance getting circled slightly and his eyes sprung open, biting at his master's bottom lip as to say »please, do it«, which got returned with a sly smile and another slap on his backside.

The claw-like fingernail ripped at the skin nearby, deep and painful, but drawing enough blood to start to enter Dean somewhat gently. It felt like the claw vanished as the digit slowly circled in and started to stretch him, effectively making him whimper more and more between their kisses, the master still smiling, clearly enjoying himself. Not long after, another digit joined in, getting smeared in fresh blood before slowly entering Dean who was rocking very slowly onto them, wanting more than what he was given. 

Another hard slap sent Dean jumping and it was as his master wanted, who now moved his bloody hand to open his slacks and let Dean feel how hard and almost branding warm his length was. The master pulled back from their kissing and adjusted Dean slightly over him, Dean's shoulders getting suspended again much more harshly, making him grunt and regret for a moment he had asked for both sensations. Before he could think more of it however, he felt the open wound get ripped into further, opening the gash harshly, blood running and dripping down to his hole, effectively getting him ready for his master to enter him. He whined as he felt the blunt head of his master's cock press slightly against him, throwing his head back and gasping for air. He could hear his master chuckle and hum in pleasure, and just before he felt himself getting penetrated he received another hard slap across his backside, wet blood almost splashing from the impact.

The tenderness stopped right then and there, with his master forcing himself harshly and deep inside, not taking time to stretch or prepare Dean any further. Dean shouted and tensed every muscle in his body, wanting to pull himself up and away but couldn't as the feeling in his arms had gone completely now. His master laughed at him, pulling out excruciatingly slow only to snap back in quickly. Clawed hands had returned to Dean's ass, holding him tight and spreading him further, smearing the fresh blood all over, still a steady stream now running from Dean onto his master's length. Finally, after a few thrusts, Dean felt his body adjust and feeling pleasure from it, cock still twitching hard and leaking precome, running very slowly down his length and staining the crisp blue shirt in front of him.

A slow thrust made Dean moan deep, eyes fighting to stay open now, toes curling and thigh muscles tensing around the waist of his master.  
»Is it what you wanted Dean?« the master hummed, leaning in to kiss at the edge of Dean's gasping mouth. Dean could all but nod, making the master growl and remove a hand to grab at Dean's hair, pulling him back ruthlessly. 

»Tell me, boy. Use your words.«  
Dean whined again, for a moment thinking he must have sounded incredibly pathetic but he stopped caring just after. It was too good, just right, just what he needed.  
»Y-yes, yes master« he gasped and moaned as the response got another deep thrust.  
»Good, good son. Just like that.«

Dean's hair was released but his throat embraced instead, claws returning to dig into the soft flesh, marking and drawing blood. The master started thrusting quicker and quicker, still ensuring to snap as deep as he could, blood from the open gash still providing lubrication. They were both gasping and moaning now, Dean unable to hold his eyes open anymore and sank into the sensations completely, opening for his master in every way. He felt heat pooling in his stomach, cock aching like crazy, balls tightening with every thrust.

»P-please m-aster,« Dean moaned, »I want t-t-com-«  
His master hummed and kept fucking him hard, hand around his throat tightening, wounds growing wider and searing with pain, his hole getting filled and smeared with his own blood. Dean was whining very vocally now, instinctively moving against his master's thrusts, wanting more and getting closer and closer to bursting on them both.  
»Ple-h-ease«

He felt his throat get released by the grip but instantly his master dug into the open wounds with his teeth and tongue, lapping eagerly at the ruby red blood trickling down, both hands gripping at Dean's ass again, helping him move on the big cock. 

»I c-can't t-« Dean whined and stretched backwards as far as he could, doing his best to take as much of his master's big cock as he possibly could, feeling as though he was in a trance from being drunken from and filled simultaneously.  
»Come, Dean. Come for me.« His master finally growled from underneath his jaw, biting hard on the tender, bruised flesh, snapping hard up and fingers digging deep into the already wounded cheeks. Dean roared from the bottom of his stomach, throwing his head back as much as he could, arms twitching and legs almost crushing his master as he came on both of them, possibly even hitting his master's neck. He felt his orgasm surge through him as though he had been deprived for years, longing for this forever, getting exactly what he needed. 

As he was still buzzing from his orgasm, his master released him and lowered him from the chains, arms slowly and sluggishly hanging behind him. He was hardly able to stay on his knees, bloody and messy from his own cum, breathing deep and vocal, muscles still twitching. His master gently grabbed at his hair, making him lift his head and open his glinting, red-shot eyes, smiling slyly. He saw how his master was stroking himself right above him, cock glistening beautifully red from Dean's blood, drops of precome leaking out every so often and mixing in the red.

Dean opened his mouth obediently, still smiling and eyes half open, waiting patiently for his master to finish. He felt the grip in his hair tighten as his master stroked harder and faster, claws visibly scraping across the hard length as the hand moved. Finally, with loud moans and claws digging into Dean's scalp, his master came over his face, marking him, owning him. He lapped at the cum that hit his lips and ran from his cheeks, visibly enjoying it, eyes almost pleading for more.

»Such a good boy, Dean. Very pliant today.« his master hummed, grip releasing Dean's hair, licking at the bloody claws.

»We should combine this more often, don't you think?«  
»Yes, Alastair, master. Please.«


End file.
